Partners
by Assassin Wolf 17
Summary: After Charlie is put in the pound (and later escapes) Carface has an old friend return. Basic plot and storyline of the first movie.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome Home_

_New Orleans, 1939_

As the bus stops, two dogs, one a grey American pit bull terrier/ bulldog, the other a brown spectacle wearing schnauzer/ poodle mix, are waiting for an old friend to get off the bus.

As the people walk past them, they spot the one they are looking for; a grey German shepherd/ wolf hybrid. As he steps off the bus, cigar bouncing with each step, he spots the two and exhales, the smoke blowing out of his nose.

He walks to them and exclaims, "Carface! Killer! My word, it's been too long… Wow… you sure put on some weight. Maybe you shouldn't have such a sweet tooth… anyways, I'm back from New Yuck City!"

Carface and Killer chuckle at his odd joke. Killer then says, "Yeah aha, w-we've been waiting a long time! W-We j-just wanted you to- "

Carface cuts him off suddenly. "Killer, relax, that is not how to greet an old friend of mine. He, Charlie, and I go way back… poor Charlie."

The hybrid frowns and asks, "What? What happened to Charlie?"

Carface sighs heavily. "Charlie… Charlie was caught and thrown in the pound. I… I just wanted you to know that, and I wanted to tell you that face to face, partner to partner."

The hybrid nods his head. "Yeah… yeah thanks for letting me know. It's a shame really… I thought he would be about when I got back, but the pound has him… Anyways, enough of me rambling, what's going on with you?"

Carface sighs heavily, and the hybrid rolls his eyes and pulls out a cigar from Carface's pocket. He then places it in Carface's mouth before lighting it up. "Now talk to me. You always seem depressed without them."

"No, it's not that. Business has gone downhill ever since Charlie was arrested."

"Downhill you say? Well, you founded that business on three partners, you and Charlie from this city and me from Tallahassee. So after my little trip to New Yuck, I now have some bones and meat to help you with your business. So… let's get to it."

Killer starts to stutter and stammer over random letters, though the hybrid ignores him and follows the two back to the casino.

* * *

><p><em>Carface's Casino<em>

"And here she is…"

As they entered, they hybrid looks around and sighs. It sure has gone downhill.

"I remember when we first opened up, dogs came from all over to play. Now, it looks like few actually make the journey."

As they keep walking, an old dog stops him and asks, "Can you spare a bone? Or maybe a steak."

The hybrid ignores him and pushes him over. He continues walking, ignoring the pleas of the old dog.

He follows the two into the back and Carface sits down behind his desk while the hybrid jumps on the couch, his cigar already burnt to the stub, and grabs a candy cane and puts it in his mouth.

"I see you found my sweets," states Carface.

"Oh please, you weren't good at hiding anything. You couldn't keep a secret if it was a life or death situation.

Carface rolls his eyes and says, "Let's recreate our partnership."

The hybrid turns towards him and places a paw over his heart. "Oh Carface, that… that is so touching."

"Oh just sign the paper."

The hybrid smiles and, placing his paw in ink, presses his paw down on the paper, recreating the partnership.

"Excellent. I, Carface Caruthers, and you, Alexander Wulf, our now back in business!"

**A/N: If anyone has suggestions on what I should change, please let me know. All opinions are highly important. **


	2. Chapter 2

_ Reunion _

_A week later_

Alex and Carface are in the back room, Alex sitting on the couch with a cigar in his mouth while Carface is sitting in his car.

Alex exhales, letting the smoke blow out of his nostrils. He sighs heavily, bored out of his mind.

Killer had been here earlier, flipping out about Charlie… and Alex had been sent out of the room. When he came back, Carface seemed… a little more frustrated than usual.

Alex ended up sitting back down on the bed, deciding to smoke his cigar again.

"So… what was that about?"

"Just some… some business stuff. Nothing you gotta concern yourself over."

Alex rolls his eyes and says, "Carface, we're in business together. You gotta tell me stuff about _our _business or trust will become an issue here. So what is it?"

"Our… our business is doing better than before… we are making loads of bones and steaks."

"I'll believe you this time… but try not to make it a habit of lying to me. Our operation ain't gonna last if you piss me off."

Carface rolls his eyes and says, "Fine, whatever, just go, I have to go talk to Killer again."

Alex nods and walks out of the room, to which Carface screams Killer's name. Killer rushes in and the door closes behind him.

Carface looks at Killer and says, "Add Wulf to the problems we have to deal with."

"Oh okay, wait… how shall we do it boss? Should I use the pliers or…?"

"Killer, unlike with Charlie, I want Wulf to suffer."

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later<em>

Alex still hasn't been able to talk to Charlie yet, but Carface told him to come to the Mardi Gras so… he came, though he still needed to talk to his old friend.

As Charlie drank and the others laughed, Alex sat in the back, smoking his cigar.

"Today, my partner decided to go into business for himself!"

He frowns at Charlie. _'Would he really do that? Sounds a bit… odd, but it's his party so…'_

Charlie does some sort of laugh and, completely plastered, the other dogs start to carry him off somewhere.

Alex is about to follow, but one of the dogs approaches him and says, "Carface said that I should take you to where we're taking Charlie, that way you guys can talk."

Alex nods and follows the dog, a little cautious about where he was being taken.

"So… how is Charlie doing?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Alex frowns, but suddenly growls as two dogs grab him and hold his front legs behind his back.

"Let go of me! I swear if you don't let go I'll kill you three."

"Yeah, right, like you could do anything in your current position."

The dog he had been following pulls out a knife and slowly makes his approach towards Alex, the ominous knife gleaming in the moonlight.

Alex's eyes dart around for an escape… or a plan, when a sharp pain courses through his body. He screams and, looking down, sees the knife had pierced his abdomen, blood flowing out of the wound already.

Pain, rage, and betrayal form in his head and he suddenly gets one of his front legs loose. He knocks the dog holding him back before slamming it into the head of the dog who stabbed him. He pulls out the knife, pain flowing through his body, and he stabs the remaining dog holding him.

The dog screams in pain as the knife penetrates his chest. He pushes him off and stabs the dog he had knocked off earlier in the ribcage, the sound of metal slicing through flesh fills the air, followed by the screams and the scent of blood.

The last dog stands and Alex, literally ripping the blade out of the dog's ribcage, and throws it at the remaining dog. The blade pierces the dog's eye, blood squirting out of the socket, before he falls to the ground, the life inside of him already faded away.

He pushes the dog he had been holding to the ground before he too falls, the pain overtaking his mind.

His vision becomes blurry… but the last thing he sees is a dachshund running towards him before everything goes black.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long... and if it seems a bit rushed. Anyways, thanks for reading and hopefully, the next chapter will be posted soon... hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Pain makes a good master_

"Where am I," asks Alex as he walks around in some unknown world. He's wearing… some sort of shirt…

"Okay, who the fuck is doing this?"

As he walks, he is suddenly thrown upwards until he's sitting on a cloud… looking at a whippet.

"Oh… hello there… um…"

"Don't be afraid Alex. Just sign… wait…"

Alex looks around and asks, "Where am I?"

"Well… you're in Heaven, but-"

"Heaven? Does that mean I'm…"

"Technically speaking, not yet, but-"

"Oh no, I still had things to do, places to see, Carface to kill. Now I will never get the chance!"

"You're not dead! You're alive! Just relax… okay?"

Alex stops panicking and simply stares at her, shocked that she yelled at him. The whippet sighs heavily and says, "You're in the middle of life and death. So you still have a chance at survival. Just don't get all panicky and scream about everything like you were."

"Oh… sorry… So how do I-"

All the sudden, Alex's eyes shoot open and, looking around, realizes he's still in the alley where he was stabbed. The stench of death still hung over the alley like a cloud.

Pushing himself up, he did what he could to not end up hurting himself, though he ended up failing at that. Through clenched teeth, he mutters a few curses before finally standing up.

With a growl, he says, "I am going to bring hell down upon this city," rage clouding his mind.

All he had to do now was find some help. Not like that would be hard.

Walking through the city, Alex was looking for dogs that were down on their luck. Not like that would be hard since he was walking near an area that he called Shithole.

Upon entering Shithole, he sees dogs all over, strays no doubt. With a laugh, he says, "Anyone in need of a job, come with me."

And he got the reaction he desired. About fifteen different dogs raised their heads before walking towards him, eager to get out of Shithole.

"Alright then, follow me. We're going to establish a base of operations before proceeding."

They simply nod before following Alex out of Shithole, not even taking a look back as they disappear from view.

_Three hours later_

"Alright, this abandoned building will do."

The dogs laugh before moving their supplies inside, not even realizing it was an abandoned police station. Not only that, but no one had the chance to remove any of the items so there were firearms in the gun cabinets below.

Perhaps Alex knew or perhaps he was just lucky, no one could say. What one could say was that Alex was going to bring hell down upon Carface.

"Did… did Charlie have something to do with this? Who gives a shit, all's fair in competition. So I'll just crush him underneath my feet as I crush Carface's fat neck!"

Once all the supplies were accounted for, it was time to set up shop. They cleared out all the garbage and, as Alex and two other dogs left to go get some more recruits, the others continued to fix it up till it was a hundred percent clean.

One of the dogs had gone downstairs and, finding the gun cabinets, went back upstairs before getting another dog to help him open it. Once they did, they both smiled in delight.

"This should help out with the boss' plan!"

"You said it!"

Alex and the other two dogs came back with ten others and, once they went inside the police station, Alex smiles at the sight. "My, my… you boys did a damn good job."

"That's not all boss, we found guns downstairs."

"Did you now? Oh, things just got a lot better!"

Now he had what he needed to stomp out his competition. Even if it meant spilling blood. Not like they would be able to fight back.

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long to write, I just lost myself and I couldn't get back to writing it. But I am going to try to post more frequently... and not take so damn long. So again, I apologize.**


End file.
